Through My Eyes
by El.Ave.Fenix
Summary: It's been five years since the Aether was recovered and brought to The Collector. When a third infinity gem surfaces, Thor must call upon Loki once more in order to retrive it and bring it back to Asgard. Their fate is sealed when the gem falls into the hands of two midgardians who fail to realize what they have stumbled upon and unlock the gem's power, unleashing pure chaos.
1. How Could You Forget?

**How Could You Forget? **

**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a Thor fic so be gentle with me. Keep in mind, five years have passed since the whole Aether issue and alot has changed since then. It'll all be explained in later chapters, with that said, enjoy! **

"It is a pitiful piece," Loki's voice sneered, his emerald eyes narrowing as he examined the necklace in front of him.

It weighed heavily in his palm as he twirled it around and focused on the yellow stone that hung from the very tip.

"Is it the stone we are after?" Thor questioned, leaning over the table to get a better look at it. He then turned his attention onto the book in his lap to see an image of the same piece, they were identical.

"Yes," Loki replied, pulling out a small metal box out of the inside of his coat. He paid little to no attention to the midgardians that surrounded them in the bar as he placed it inside and closed the lid loudly.

The god of mischief knew for a fact that no one could see them due to the darkened corner where they were seated. Another fact that aided them was the music, it was loud enough to drown out their conversation from anyone who might have been listening in.

"Then let us return," Thor stated, starting to rise before Loki shook his head and motioned for him to sit down once more.

"Do you not enjoy being here, brother?" he questioned, a teasing smile gracing his lips as he turned to look at the waitress that had walked over to them.

Thor resisted the urge to reach over the table and hit Loki as the waitress tilted her head at the pair and asked them if they wanted anything.

The god of thunder had to force a smile onto his face as he turned to look at her only to have Loki answer for him.

"Two shots of whiskey," Loki commented, waving her off as she nodded and headed over to the bar. Thor grit his teeth before turning to look at his brother once more.

"Whiskey?" the blond questioned, watching as the bartender reached for a bottle on the top shelf and poured the drinks.

"I grow tired of ale," Loki replied, wondering where the waitress was as he drummed his fingers on the marble table. They didn't have much time, they had to return to Asgard soon.

Then again, Odin could wait.

They could all wait.

He had been king once, they had no right to rush him.

He glared at the bartender when he noticed that she was bringing the drinks over to them and not the other woman.

"Sorry about the wait, apparently our waitress had to leave early," she explained, offering them an apologetic smile. Thor returned it half heartedly while Loki merely leaned back in disgust as she leaned over and placed their drinks in front of them.

"I do not understand why you prolong our stay when it is clear that you do not enjoy a moment of it," Thor commented, noticing the way that the god of mischief's eyes scanned over everything critically.

"Because it makes you miserable," Loki replied, raising the shot glass to his lips before drinking the golden liquid inside, "being so close yet so far."

Thor's muscles tensed when he heard this.

It had been five year since he had seen Jane.

Five years since she had failed the tests of courage, since her memories of him and Asgard had been erased.

His hand clenched around the shot glass tightly as he followed Loki's lead and downed the liquid. It was only a matter of time before Heimdall noticed they were taking longer than usual. A portal would be opened for them and they would need to return whether they wanted to or not.

"Enough," Thor snapped back, trying not to call any unwanted attention onto them.

Loki was grinning from ear to ear.

He could see the torture that the thunderer was going through, he could see the way that he was battling with himself. He loved and enjoyed every minute of it.

They were both brought out of their own thoughts when they heard shattering bottles from the bar.

"Where is she?" A man shouted, wrapping his hand around the bartender's neck before shaking her violently. He had a debt to settle with the waitress that had just left, she owed him money and he came to collect.

"She left!" she replied, grimacing when she felt her head connect with the glass shelves behind her. She closed her eyes, realizing that all of the damage was going to come out of her paycheck.

"Dont play coy with me, Monica," the man growled, "I'll come back with more men and tear this place apart," he snarled before the two bouncers came in and pulled him away from the bartender. She choked, trying to get air back into her lungs as she rubbed her hand over her neck.

"I'll make sure she gets your message," Monica called after him as she crouched to pick up the glass shards on the ground. Thor watched with interest as several of the bar's patrons walked over and helped her clean up.

Loki on the other hand cracked his neck and looked at the scene with a bored expression.

"Im sorry about that," Monica murmured, as she came over with two more glasses and noticed that she had never seen the pair before. They would surely avoid the place if she didn't apologize for what they had just seen.

Before she could do anything else, however, the door was kicked in and a whole group of men walked into the bar. She jumped, clearly startled, and spilled whiskey all over Thor.

Loki couldn't suppress the low chuckle that left his lips as her face paled in horror.

The fact that a fight had broken out in the bar went completely unnoticed by her as she reached over the pair once more and grabbed a handful of napkins.

She kept apologizing to him, over and over again as she tried to dry off the offending liquor to no success.

"You know what," she commented, finally defeated and noticing that the fight was beginning to get out of hand, "your tab is on me, Im terribly sorry about all of this."

She rushed away from their table, trying to calm the fight as the pair of demi gods looked at each other in disbelief.

"They truly are pitiful," Loki whispered bitterly, "look at them, fighting like dogs over something so meaningless."

Thor turned to him to reply but stopped when the air around them grew heavier and warmer. His panicked eyes shot towards Loki when he realized what was happening.

Before the other could even react they were pulled out of their seats and into the portal that Heimdall had opened.

Monica turned towards the corner where she had left the pair of strangers only to be blinded by a bright flash of light. The whole bar went quiet and by the time they had all regained their vision things had gone back to normal.

She watched once more as the men who had started the brawl were dragged out by force and warned for the last time.

After realizing that nothing else was going to happen she walked over to the table she had been attending and sighed when she realized that she hadn't gotten a tip.

"You spilled whiskey all over him, what did you expect?" she whispered to herself as she sighed and reached for the shot glasses. Her eyes widened when she realized that they had left behind an intricate metal box on the table.

The glasses lay forgotten as a strange urge came over her. She picked it up with hesitation and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed it. She shrugged when it dawned over her that they probably wouldn't be coming back for it.

"Jack, Im leaving early, can you close up?" she called, collecting her things. The other bartender nodded in response as she headed out the back door. She wrapped her jacket around the box as she made her way out of the alley and onto the streets of New York.

The more she walked, the more she realized that something was off. Normally she would run into people due to the crowded streets or have to walk between cars in order to cross a street. As she walked, however, people seemed to avoid her and keep their distance.

Even as she opened the door to her apartment she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ascended the stairs quickly and uttered a relieved sigh when she realized that the lights were already on.

"Hey, Annalise," she called, waiting for her friend to appear, "come check this out."

The blond poked her head out of the kitchen doorway when she heard her name and tilted her head when she saw the metal box that Monica had brought with her.

"What the hell is that?" the other questioned, picking it up and shaking it. She could hear something rattling inside, she wanted to know what it was.

Monica proceeded to tell her what had happened at the bar.

"You picked one hell of a night to be off of work," Monica commented, sitting down on their leather couch as Annalise nodded back and tried to figure out how to open the box.

She knew that the strange markings meant something and it bothered her that she couldn't figure it out right away. Her fingers slid over the sleek design and pushed buttons, pulled at small levers, and lifted small pieces.

An irritated growl left her lips when she failed to open it after an hour. She set it down violently on the table and jumped when she heard clicking from within.

Monica turned to look at her as well and backed away from it when it shook violently.

"What is it doing?" Annalise questioned, taking cover behind the couch as it moved across the smooth surface and fell off the table. Upon hitting the wooden floor, a final click resonated throughout the apartment before it opened with a hiss.

"Well?" Monica questioned, turning to look at Annalise expectantly. The blond looked back at her with disbelief, she had been the one who brought it into their house after all.

Monica shook her head and inched her way towards the open box with caution, ready to turn and run in case it was something dangerous.

She kicked the box away with the tip of her boot and felt her jaw drop when she saw what lay beneath.

"I knew something was off about them," Monica whispered, picking up the diamond necklace that had been inside of the box. The intricate piece of jewelry gleamed brightly in the dimly lit room. The stone that shone the most, however, was the yellow gem at the very tip of it, encased in larger diamonds.

"Those can't be real," Annalise laughed as Monica handed them off to her. She examined them carefully and felt a shiver run down her spine when she realized that they weren't fake.

"How could someone forget these?" Monica questioned, trying to remember the pair that had disappeared from the bar. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember seeing them walk out the door. They had been gone when the bright flash illuminated the bar.

"They were probably in a rush," Annalise pointed out, seeing the yellow gem gleam briefly. She blinked several times, trying to see if it had been an illusion.

She turned to Monica to see if she had seen it as well but noticed that her friend was staring out of the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"What are we supposed to do with it, they'll come looking for it," Monica commented, cutting Annalise's thoughts short. Her friend had a point, they couldn't expect someone to forget a piece like the one they had in their possession.

It was only a matter of time before they realized that they had forgotten it.

Or perhaps they already had.

"Keep it," Annalise replied, "if they come looking for it we'll give it back in exchange for something."

Monica smiled at her response.

"Taking advantage of the situation, huh?" she laughed, seeing Annalise's reasoning. They wouldn't give it up without something in return.

"Naturally," Annalise answered, giving the necklace back to Monica.

The brunette looked at the yellow gem with curious eyes before they were bombarded with loud music from their next door neighbors.

"I wish they'd shut up," Monica whispered with aggravation, failing to notice that the gem illuminated as she spoke. Annalise nodded in agreement and watched as she placed the necklace on the coffee table.

"Lets get some sleep, we've got work tomorrow," the blond pointed out. She had asked for a day off, not two. She had to go back to the bar tomorrow unless she wanted to lose her job.

Monica nodded in agreement and turned off the lights as they both headed to their separate rooms.

They fell asleep quickly, unaware that their lives would change forever tomorrow.

* * *

"You lost the infinity stone?" Odin thundered, rising from his throne as Thor bowed his head and Loki held the Allfather's gaze.

"They cannot open the box," Loki replied, "I will go back and-"

"Do you not realize what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands?" Odin continued, cutting the other off as he paced in front of them. Thor couldn't believe their stupidity, in their haste they had forgotten the yellow infinity stone.

"Father, we will retrieve it-"

"I have heard enough!" Odin snapped, cutting Thor off as he bowed his head once more. Loki could barely hold his tongue as they continued to get lectured on the importance of the stone. He knew what it did, he knew what it was capable of, he didn't need to be reminded of it.

"We will return with the stone," Loki stated coldly, wishing to be out of Odin's presence, before turning towards Heimdall who stood beside the Allfather with a stern look on his face.

The other nodded in understanding upon seeing Odin sit on the throne once more. He made no objection the pair leaving once more.

He wouldnt hesitate, however, to stirp them of everything if they returned without the stone once more.

They had no idea of what it was capable of if left unattended.

It needed to be in Asgard where its power could be contained and controlled.

Not in midgard where it was capable of unleashing pure chaos.

Odin closed his eyes and tried to aid the pair that had just left once more.

All he could do was hope that the pair of ravens that flew past could guide them to where the stone was before it was too late.

**I know, most of you will want to strangle me. Why isnt Loki sitting on the throne of Asgard, why isnt Thor with Jane? What the hell is up with that yellow stone? Well, all of these questions will be answered shortly, just buckle in cus' you're all in for one hell of a ride. Dont forget to put it on alert and review! Ciao :D**


	2. Careful What You Wish For

**Careful What You Wish For**

Annalise's eyes opened slowly as she registered someone knocking sharply at their door. She turned her head and buried it in the pillow beneath her hoping they would go away.

The knocking continued just as she was starting to drift off once more.

Her defeated body rose with an irritated sigh before heading over to the entrance of the apartment. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly.

Her weary eyes widened when she saw the pair of cops standing outside her door. She could feel her body stiffen and become alert in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry for disturbing you at such an hour, miss," one of the cops commented, flipping through the notepad in his hand while his partner glanced over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" Annalise asked, seeing more cops rush up the stairs of their building and head into the apartment next door.

"There's been an incident," the cop from before, "we were wondering if you heard anything last night out of the ordinary."

Annalise poked her head over the form of the cop that stood in front of her just in time to see two paramedics carrying out a body on a stretcher. She gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands as a limp arm fell over the side, cuts of all shapes and sizes covering the pale skin.

"No, what happened?" she asked, horrified when she got another look at the apartment next door. The walls were stained with blood as if bodies had been hurled against them continuously.

"We're trying to put it all together, you're sure you didn't hear anything?" the cop asked again, seeing her shocked expression. He knew she knew nothing of the events that had happened over night but asked anyway, it was protocol after all.

"Im sorry, I didn't hear a thing," she answered before the pair nodded at her and thanked her for her cooperation. She closed the door after they had left and leaned back against it for a couple of minutes.

Her mind was still trying to process what she had just seen. She had grown used to the idea of blood due to all of the horror movies that she had watched in the past but seeing it up close disturbed her.

Events like that served as a reminder to her, she wasn't living in a fantasy world where everything worked and solved itself perfectly.

This was reality.

She walked over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker before walking away and sitting down on the couch. Her mind ran wild with everything that she had just seen, something was clearly wrong.

Nothing made sense.

Her neighbors were loud at times but never did anything to deserve what had happened to them. The brief glances that she saw of their apartment told her that they had been killed brutally and that their bodies had been maimed beyond recognition.

She wrapped her arms around her small frame before the timer went off on her coffee. Her body rose stiffly as several of her bones cracked loudly in protest.

The black drink did little to ease her tense nerves.

She walked over to the window overlooking the already busy city with the mug nestled between her palms. A small frown settled upon her lips when she registered the first flakes of snow falling from the grey sky above.

A sigh left her lips as she walked over to the kitchen once more to prepare some sort of breakfast for herself.

She paused before she could even cross the living room when her eyes settled on the piece of jewelry that she had discovered the previous night. The yellow stone seemed to shine brighter than it had before.

Her brow furrowed as she set her coffee down and picked it up gently.

The metal was freezing as it rested against her hand. She set it down cautiously and moved away as she headed towards Monica's room.

"Hey, get up," she called, knocking on the door firmly as a muffled response reached her ears from within. Annalise moved away after she was sure that the other was awake and headed back to the living room.

Monica emerged minutes later with fatigue apparent in her eyes.

"I don't understand how you wake up like that," the brunette pointed out, motioning towards Annalise's kept hair and bright expression.

"Its not my fault you look like Edward Scissorhands every morning," Annalise shot back with a grin as she looked at her friend's disheveled appearance. Monica nodded back grimly, too tired to make a remark, and ran a hand through her untamed hair before yawning and opening the fridge.

She closed it after finding nothing of interest and reached for the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter.

Annalise rolled her eyes at her actions before a dull thud reached her ears. Monica jumped and dropped the bottle in her hand. They turned their attention to the large window only to find a raven hovering above the railing of their balcony.

Monica cursed at the bird and noted that the bottle had shattered completely.

"That is one ugly bird," Annalise commented, laughing at Monica's expression as she stared down grimly at the liquid on the floor.

"Im going to go out there and snap its neck," the bartender replied, picking up as much of the shattered glass as she possibly could before throwing it away. Just as she headed towards the broom closet to retrieve the mop a second bird appeared and tapped its beak against the glass window.

The pair of women stared at the ravens it disbelief.

Seeing one was rare.

Seeing two was unheard of.

"Come on, we have some things to take care of today," Annalise pointed out, helping the other clean up quickly before grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

"They're still there," Monica pointed out, reaching down for the necklace as she threw it into her bag. There was no way they were going to leave a piece of jewelry of that value lying around without one of them there.

"Jesus," Annalise commented, storming back into the apartment before pushing the sliding door aside. The cold winter air hit her face as she waved her hands at the pair of birds. They cawed and screeched at her before opening up their wings and flying away.

The blond turned away from them and slammed the door shut before pulling Monica out the door.

"What the hell happened?" Monica asked as soon as they were out in the hall. Her eyes landed on the yellow police tape surrounding their neighbors door.

"I'll tell you on the way," Annalise replied, motioning for the other to follow.

Monica nodded before stopping as she passed the door.

She could see blood stains from underneath the doorway and nail marks on the wooden floor. A shudder coursed through her body, whatever had happened had not been pleasant or painless.

Annalise explained what had happened as the pair walked through the crowded streets of New York. Monica listened intently, watching as her breath became visible due to the temperature drop outside.

"It's like someone wanted them gone," Annalise pointed out as they crossed an intersection. Monica nodded, pulling her jacket around herself tightly when a cold breeze swept through the crowd.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you," Monica commented as they turned a corner and headed down a street with various restaurants on both sides, "that they died so brutally and we didn't hear a thing?"

Annalise took a moment to ponder what the other hand just said.

"It doesnt matter now," she replied, looking around to see if they were going the right way. After confirming that they were she continued to walk ahead with Monica trailing behind.

The brunette felt guilty for what had happened to them. She had wished for them to be gone the previous night but had never meant for anything like that to happen to them.

"We're here," Annalise's voice commented, snapping her out of her thoughts as Monica nodded and headed into the tattoo parlor.

They were greeted by all of the artists as soon as they stepped through the door. Annalise smiled, content with being indoors and away from the freezing temperature outside.

"What are you here to get, love?" a man asked, walking over to them as Monica dug through the small leather purse that she had brought with her.

"Day of the dead," Monica replied, showing him the reference that she had brought with her. It was a painting done by Simon Hayag of a gold and white day of the dead model. The artist rose his brow upon seeing the detail that would have to go into the piece.

"Where?" he asked, knowing full well that it was going to be painful no matter where she chose to get it done.

"Ribs," Monica replied, seeing his face twist into one of dissatisfaction.

"You'll probably pass out," he warned her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to withstand it.

"So be it," Monica replied with a smile as he shook his head at her stubbornness. He had tattooed Annalise and her brother before but neither of them had picked the most painful part of the body to get inked.

Annalise shook her head at her friend's stupidity before following her into the shop where the stencil had been made already.

Monica winced as the artist started on the lining of the piece.

Annalise could see tears pooling over her eyes as the hours dragged on.

"We can finish this some other day," the man commented, seeing her clench her eyes as he continued to trace the outline.

Monica shook her head and motioned for him to continue.

"I wish the pain would go away," she mumbled, gripping the chair she was in. Her eyes shot over to her purse when a yellow light shone brightly within it. She glanced down and noticed that her phone was in her lap, nothing in her purse could have produced such a light.

"She's not complaining, did she pass out?" she heard the artist ask as Annalise leaned over to check on her. Much to her surprise Monica was fully awake and unaware that the man had resumed his tedious task.

"It doesnt hurt anymore," Monica whispered, motioning for Annalise to hand her her purse. She dug through it once more and pulled out the necklace, noting the way it shone brightly in her palm. She could feel it heating up in the palm of her hand.

She tossed it in once more in fear and sat through the rest of the session, amazed that she no longer registered any discomfort or pain.

"Something's wrong," Monica commented as the artist finished up and wrapped her tattoo up. Annalise turned towards her as they headed out the door and questioned her once they were outside.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that necklace?" Annalise asked as they remained outside for a few minutes. Monica shrugged her shoulders, pulling her purse close to her body.

"Let's just go back," Monica replied, canceling the other plans that they had for the night.

"I'll call the bar to let them know that we won't be going tonight," Annalise replied, pulling out her cellphone. Monica merely nodded and tried to understand what had just happened.

Something had triggered her sudden blissful numbness.

She merely prayed that it had nothing to do with the piece of jewelry that she was carrying with her.

* * *

"There is nothing here!" Loki thundered, flipping over the couch with a wave of his hand. Thor stood near the doorway with a stunned expression on his face. He had never seen the other man behave in such a manner.

"Have you searched-"

"Who do you take me for, brother," the other replied, turning on the blond in the blink of an eye. The thunderer merely returned the other's glare with one of his own.

He was in no mood to be reprimanded for something that the raven haired god had forgotten.

"The birds will find it, give them time," Thor replied, trying to calm the other as he watched him wreck the small living space that they had been led to.

"We have no time," Loki replied, sneering as his eyes turned towards the cabinets. Thor watched as glass after glass was hurled across the room by his brother's hand motions. He had no idea that he had grown capable of moving objects with his mere will.

The god of mischief headed towards the door after his temper had calmed, Thor watching him with disinterest as he glanced at the damage that the other had done.

The space was completely wrecked, there wasn't a single piece that had remained untouched by Loki.

Thor turned away while shaking his head before stepping on a picture frame that had been tossed at his feet. He crouched and turned it over, his eyes widening as he recognized one of the women from the picture.

It had been the bartender that had spilled whiskey on him.

He took the picture out of the frame and folded it before placing it in a pocket on the inside of his coat. He shifted uncomfortably in the clothes that he was forced to wear in order to fit in and called for Loki as he headed out the door.

"We have our little thief," Loki chuckled, taking the picture out of Thor's grasp as soon as the other pointed out who it was.

The god of thunder watched as Loki flicked the picture into the air after memorizing the woman's features. Thor crouched down and retrieved it before placing it back into his pocket.

It was only a matter of time before they found her.

Thor could only hope that when they did it wasn't too late.

**Review!**


	3. You Wanted Proof

**You Wanted Proof**

**Here's the next chappie. JellyBeanOfDeath helped me out with this one and is the one to thank for the majority of the chapter, she wrote it, I merely went in and added my own flare. That said, enjoy!**

Annalise headed up the various staircases that led to their apartment. She needed to get her mind off of things and being in a small elevator with people she didnt know or trust was only going to worsen her situation.

Monica followed after her, her heels clicking loudly as she took slow and apathetic steps.

"You've got to be kidding me," Annalie muttered, as soon as they reached their floor and saw the scene that greeted them. The door to their apartment had been blown in.

Monica grimaced at the splinters that were scattered throughout the hall. She looked towards the pair of cops that stood outisde for an explanation as they neared their home.

"Im sorry we keep meeting like this," the same cop from before pointed out, giving them a full report. They found no traces of the people who had broken into their apartment.

Annalise kept peeking over his shoulder to assess the extent of the damage.

She could feel her stomach sink when she saw their flat screen TV on the floor, the monitor shattered beyond repair. It had taken them some time to pay it off, they were in no position to buy another one.

"You can go in and have a look, Im must warn you, it's not a pretty sight," the cop informed them, preparing them for what they were about to see.

Annalise stepped inside first and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard glass crackling beneath her feet. She glanced into the kitchen to see all the cupboards empty, there wasnt a single intact plate or glass.

Monica sighed, staying behind to talk to the cop. She didnt want to see what they had stolen or damaged, she had a pretty good idea already.

"I know this is a bad time," the cop commented, stepping beside her as he glanced inside and noticed Annalise's still form. He watched as the blond ran a hand over their single torn leather couch.

Monica flinched when she saw her partner sit down stiffly on it and stare at the wall in front of her. All of the pictures that they had hung had been torn off, leaving nothing but empty nail holes.

"You have no idea," Monica replied, knowing that they were going to have to work overtime and late into the night in order to pay the repairs to the apartment. A headache surfaced in her head when she reminded herself that they had to buy new furniture, kitchen appliances, and pay the rent.

There was no way they were going to see the month through with their salary.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" the cop asked, trying to get his questions answered as soon as he possibly could. He wanted to give the pair of women some space. He could tell that they were affected greatly by the state of their home.

"Low lifes," Monica replied bitterly, "hoping to ear some easy money."

The cop turned to look at her when he heard this and shook his head. This called Monica's attention. She turned to him as well and stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

"They didnt take anything of value, my men checked thoroughly" he commented, watching as Monica's brow furrowed.

"That makes no sense," she pointed out, worrying when the cop beside her nodded. A call over his radio, however, took his attention off of the woman beside him.

"I have to get back to them," the cop commented, motioning towards their neighbors apartment, "they keep finding blood in the oddest places."

"Did you ever find out who did it?" Monica asked, understanding the fact that he had other, more important, matters to attend to.

"It's not a who," the cop answered, "nothing of human nature could leave footprints up on the ceiling."

He walked away from her after this, leaving her with a perturbed expression on her face. She blinked several times, processing what he had just told her before heading in to their apartment.

"God, I had just finished paying that thing!" Monica exclaimed, noting the way that their home theatre had been thrown against the wall. Annalise snorted at her partner's comment before pointing towards their blu-ray player.

Monica was seething with anger, everything she had worked for lay in pieces at her feet. It was like someone had just broken with the sole purpose of ruining their lives.

"It looks like they were searching for something," Annalise commented, her mind starting to shut off in denial. She didnt understand why it had happened to them. They were in no position to replace what had been damaged. She didnt want to be in debt once more, they had just managed to pay what they owed.

"Yeah, but what?" Monica snapped, trying to understand the point of trashing their entire home.

"I could be wrong," Annalise said, "but this all started when we found that necklace."

"Come on, kid," Monica laughed, tossing her purse over to the blond, "a piece of jewlery couldnt have caused this."

Annalise pulled it out and held it in her hand. She could feel the engery that radiated off of the thing. Part of her wanted to deny it, to deny the fact that she was going crazy for believing that the necklace had something evil within it.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least we werent here when this happened," Annalise commented, motioning to their surrondings. Monica merely sighed in response before her phone rang. Upon seeing the caller id another sigh left her lips before she put it on speaker mode.

"What is if Lu," Monica asked, irritation apparent in her tone. They could hear clanking bottles, loud music, and a sea of voices in the background. Annalise shook her head, anticipating his request.

"Listen, I know you girls asked for the day off but we have a full house," the owner explained, causing Annalise to roll her eyes. She should have known better, nothing ever went according to plan. "The new girl choked up and isnt pleasing the crowd, we need Annalise."

Monica turned towards her friend when she heard this. She waited for the other's response, not willing to make the decision without her approval.

It had been an eventful day, after all. They had woken up to mutilated neighbors, ravens cawing at their window like in Edgar Allan Poe's poem, and a pulverized home.

Annalise nodded, wanting to get out of their apartment. Plus, it wasnt like they had a choice. They couldnt afford the luxury of not going to work, they were going to need every last cent of their paycheck to get by.

The blond knew that the owner of the bar wouldnt have asked for them unless he was truly desperate. He was like family to them, he understood the pair and they were always willing to help him when he asked.

"We'll be there in ten," Monica replied, ending the call before tossing her phone back into her purse. She watched as her friend got off the couch without saying another word and head towards the door.

Monica followed her but paused when a small bundle of fur caught her eye out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh no," she groaned, crouching in front of their broken dining room table. She pushed it off of the immobile body beneath it before falling back with her hands covering her mouth.

Her trembling hands reached for her cat, hoping that it would react to her touch. She shook her head in horror when the feline remained limp in her hold.

She turned towards her room where her cat usually stayed until she got home from work only to find the door kicked in as well. He must have gotten out when the people who had trashed their home were there.

After several minutes and a call from Annalise later, she set her cat down carefully and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her face. She walked over to Annalise's room, scared that she might find her friend's cat dead as well.

She peered inside and immediately found the feline on the center of the broken bedframe. Her eyes could see that its neck had been snapped.

A hand covered her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom and threw up. She needed to pull herself together.

She managed to calm herself before Annalise came looking for her and headed out the door, instructing one of the police men to remove the cats as she passed by.

Nothing could make their day any worse than it already was.

"What took you so damn long?" Annalise asked, noting her partner's sick facade.

"Our cats are dead," Monica replied her voice monotone. Annalise stared after her in shock as she called a cab and got in. There was nothing they could do now, they would have to mourn when they got off work.

The ride to the bar was silent. Each of them trying to cope with the fact that they had no home to go back to and no pets to greet them when they arrived.

"Jesus, you look like you've seen the devil," Lucifer commented as he saw the pair walk into the back alley where he was waiting for them. He snuffed out the cigarette he had been smoking as he opened the door and waited for them to enter. Neither of the women said a word, they merely went through the motions.

"I'll tend the bar," Monica commented, relieving Lucifer of his duties. He was the owner after all, not a bartender. He had done what he could, it was her job to serve others not his.

"And I'll go save that poor kid," Annalise pointed out, seeing the new girl off in a corner of the bar. The blond took the stage and in mere moments the patrons were back to their normal pleased selves.

The night went on without incident except for the occasional fight here and there.

That was until Annalise saw the pair of men that entered the bar.

The tall blond that made his way through the crowd caught her attention. She could see him follow after a raven haired male who managed to part the crowd like the Red Sea without saying a single word.

Monica rose her eyes when she noticed that half of her customers had suddenly left their seats. Her face paled when she saw the pair of men that were standing in front of her.

Annalise cut the song short, gave her patrons an apology and made her way over to her friend. She could see that the other was in no state to converse with anyone, she wasnt about to leave her alone with the men that had just walked in.

"Where is it?" Loki hissed, leaning over the counter as Monica leaned away from him, stunned that they had come back after what had happened. Her mind was barely starting to process what he had asked when he asked her once more.

"Easy there," Annalise snapped, jumping over the counter as she stood beside her friend who seemed dumbfounded at the time.

"How dare you-" Loki started, only to be cut off by Thor.

"You have something of ours," the thunderer explained, trying to ease the situation. He could see that they were already attracting unwanted attention. The last thing they needed was to cause a scene.

"No, we dont," Annalise replied, jabbing Monica's ribs with her elbow to get a reaction out of the other woman.

"Do not play coy with me, woman," Loki sneered, his temper and patience on the brink of snapping. He wanted to retrieve the stone and head back to Asgard. The more time they spent on midgard the sicker he felt.

"Listen, I will have you escorted out, its clear you've had one to many drinks-"

"We need the necklace that you found," Thor stated, trying to save them from the god of mischief's wrath. The sooner they left the safer everyone in the bar would be. He didnt want to be responsible for any causalties.

"How did you know about the necklace?" Annalise asked, her eyes locking with Loki's cold pair.

"I left a box here a forenight ago, I want it back," Loki replied, leaning in closer to the pair of women. Annalise stared up at him, his imposing figure managed to strike a pang of fear into her heart but not enough for her to back away form him completely.

"It's at our house," Annalise lied, trying to buy them some time as she thought of ways to get out of their situation.

"It is not there," Thor replied, seeing Loki throw him a pointed look.

"You would know, you trashed the place," Monica growled, snapping out of her shock induced state. It all made sense now, they had been looking for the necklace all along.

Annalise sighed in relief, glad to have her friend back by her side in their current predicament.

"We did no such thing," Thor replied, trying to forget the mess that Loki had caused.

"You killed our cats," Monica added through grit teeth as her body tensed. She wanted to jump over the counter and strangle the men in front of her.

Annalise turned towards her when she heard this. Her head snapped towards the pair of men upon finding no humor on Monica's face.

"I care not for those fur rats," Loki snapped noting the eyes that were starting to linger on them. The longer they took the greater the risk of them being discovered became.

"Well then, 'I care not' about your necklace," Monica replied, turning away from him, she had people to serve. She was done aruging with the other man when more important matters called for her attention.

"We will repair the damages," Thor offered, seeing Annalise turn to him when he said this.

"We dont want your charity, have your damn necklace," she snapped, reaching under the bar. She dug through Monica's purse and found the piece of jewlery before shoving it at Thor's chest. She wanted to get rid of the pair so she could go back to to her life.

Loki felt his eyes widen when the thunderer was forced back a couple of steps as soon as the necklace came into contact with him. It looked like someone had shoved him away. It took a lot of force to move Thor so Loki concluded that it must have been the stone acting out.

Annalise's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared down at the necklace in her hand. Monica stared at her as well as she tried to understand what had just happened.

"What have you done?" Loki questioned, slipping on a glove as he reached for the stone but pulled back when a sharp pain shot up his arm. He turned his hand around and saw the burn that it had made through his glove and hand.

"They've used it," Thor whispered to the raven haired god. He saw the other clench his hand before reaching across the bar for the two women.

"You will meet us outisde as soon as we step out," Loki stated, "the fate that befell the mortals living beside you will pale in comparison to yours if you do not comply."

He released them, knowing that they had gotten his message and motioned for Thor to follow him. The god of thunder held a hand to his chest, trying to ease the pain that he was in as he followed behind his brother, thankful for the cleared path that he provided.

"Lucifer we need to go, its important," Monica explained, following after the men that had just left. She didnt know why she was obeying what she had been told to do. Upon remembering what she had just witnessed, however, she found herself reaching for her coat and pulling Annalise along.

"Should I be concerned?" Lucifer called after them. He had just seen the little exchange between the two women and the men that had just entered. By the looks of it it hadnt been too friendly.

"We go way back," Annalise lied, trying to reassure her boss. She smiled weakly at him before opening the back door and letting it slam shut behind her.

"Is there anywhere we could talk, without so many people around?" Thor questioned, looking around the alley before Annalise nodded.

"Our apartment, which you trashed by the way," she snapped as Loki turned on his heels and started to walk towards the street. He was in no mood to be reprimanded by a midguardian.

"Fetch us transportation," the god of mischief ordered, taking Monica by the back of her leather jacket and hurling her into the street.

He had been forbidden from killing any of them, that didnt mean he couldnt maim one or two before he returned to Asgard. The bartender stumbled onto the street, horror apparent in her expression as she closed her eyes and regained her footing.

Annalise's eyes widened as she saw what the man beside her had just done. She rushed forward only to be held back by Thor who couldnt believe his eyes.

"For the love of Valhalla have you gone mad ?" Thor growled, turning on Loki before he heard the familiar screeching of tires.

Monica opened her eyes after waiting for the hit that never came. A taxi stood in front of her, inches away from her outstretched hand. She uttered a sigh of relief as Loki walked past her and got in the back seat.

Annalise followed after him and pulled Monica along after realizing that she was still frozen in front of the car.

The taxi driver glaned back when Thor ignored the front seat and sat in the back with the other three. Loki withdrew away from Annalise when he felt her leg brush up against his in disgust.

"That's one hell of a way to stop a taxi, lady," the driver pointed out, noticing the aggravated expressions of his passengers. He didnt understand why one of them couldnt sit up front and free up some space.

"You have no idea," Monica commented, sneering as Annalise gave him directions.

They spent the whole ride shifting away from one another and avoiding direct contact.

"Thank you," Annalise commented, handing the man a twenty dollar bill as Loki kicked the door open and shot off his seat. That was as close as he ever wanted to be to a midgardian.

He straightened his black coat and glanced at Thor who offered a hand to the two women who were getting out of the car.

The god of mischeif resisted the urge to strangle the thunderer, he hadnt changed despite the years.

Monica ignored him and used the door as support while Annalise apologized and took his hand. They proceeded up the stairs, thankful that the police seemed to be taking a few minutes off and werent present.

"Cant exactly say have a seat anymore," Annalise commented, welcoming them to their house. Thor glanced around and cringed inwardly, it was worse than he remembered.

He then turned to the pair of women who were waiting for them to explain why they were there. Upon seeing Loki glare at him the god of thunder proceeded to explain what the stone in their possession meant and why they were there to retrieve it.

Throughout the two hour long lecture all Annalise could do was stare at the other man incredulously, a smile of pure disbelief on her face.

When Thor was done explaining Monica burst out laughing, unable to control herself any more.

"How high are you?" she asked, shaking her head at the pair. There was no way that they were telling the truth. It sounding like something out of a mythology book.

Infinity stones, gods, and the exsistance of other worlds.

"Take the necklace and leave already, Im in no mood to deal with mad men," Annalise commented, throwing the piece of jewlery on the table.

"Unless you are blind, you have seen what it does to us," Loki snapped back, tired of having to explain everything to the pair of women. He rose his hand to show her the burn mark that the stone had left behind once more.

"So you're Thor, God of Thunder?" Monica asked, trying to calm her laughter as she stared at the blond in front of her. The thunderer felt his hand clench upon seeing this.

He was tired of them doubting him. He didnt care if he called the attention of the whole city, he was going to give them proof that they couldnt ignore.

"Thor," Loki warned, sensing what the other was about to do. He closed his eyes when he heard the familiar humming of Mjolnir through the walls.

Annalise jumped when she saw a hammer crash through their wall and fly straight into Thor's hand. Monica's jaw dropped when she saw him twirl it around and slam it down onto the ground.

In mere seconds, the crackling of electricity surrounded them. The lightbulbs above their heads shattered and the working appliances from their kitchen screeched madly.

Loki watched as a stray bolt from the hammer shocked the two women, making them jump and scream in unison.

Upon seeing this Thor released his hammer and set it down on the floor with a loud thump. The surge of electricity continued for a few more seconds before the power went off in their whole building.

"You're Thor," Annalise whispered. Her head was still trying to comprehend what she had just seen. She could still feel the static in her hair.

"So why cant you just take the thing if you're a god," Monica asked after a few moments.

"Because it has bonded with you already," Loki replied, spite apparent in his tone before they were inturrupted by two sets of knocking.

The first came from the door, no doubt the police officers who were back and wondering about the black out.

Annalise got up to answer the door and explain that they had nothing to do with it.

The second came from their window, where two ravens sat perched on the railing, cawing and pecking at the glass.

Thor turned to Loki when he saw this, hoping that his brother would come up with a solution to their problem.

What were they supposed to say to Odin?

That they had allowed the stone to fall into the hands of two midgardians?

Before either of them could say anything the pair of ravens opened their wings and cawed one last time before flying away.

They had seen everything, their fate had been sealed.

** Review! Dont just add it to you favorites and alert, review! Let us know how we're doing!**


End file.
